memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Patterns of Force (episode)
The Enterprise discovers a planet where a Federation historian has apparently interfered with its society to have it model Nazi Germany. Summary The ''Enterprise'' heads for the planet Ekos to retrieve cultural observer John Gill, a brilliant history teacher; Spock and McCoy reminisce about his style of approaching history as a matter of cause-and-effect, rather than dates and events. While approaching the planet, the ship is attacked by an old-style chemical rocket with a thermonuclear warhead – technology that the planet is not yet supposed to be capable of developing. Fearing that Gill's mission has been compromised in violation of the Prime Directive of non-interference with developing planets, Kirk and Spock beam down to Ekos. They find a culture almost identical to that of Germany during its Nazi period of the 1930s and 40s, down to the uniforms, salutes, hatred of the neighboring planet Zeon and the concept of the Führer – John Gill himself. Stealing some uniforms, Kirk and Spock attempt to infiltrate the Führer's headquarters but are quickly captured and interrogated by an SS-Major; this is interrupted by Chairman Eneg, who chides the SS guard for not realizing that punishment is effective for just so long. Left with their wounds still open, they find themselves imprisoned with Isak, a Zeon underground member who explains how the Nazi movement began, coinciding with the time of Gill's arrival. Using rubindium transponders planted below their skin before beaming down, the trio manage to escape and return to their base. There, Isak is told of the death of his fiance. In the midst of this, a squad of Ekosian stormtroopers (led by a woman) arrives, intent on arresting the entire lot. When Kirk and Spock intervene to help the underground workers, it is revealed that the woman, Daras, is an Ekosian member of the underground and the storming was a test to see if the strangers could be trusted. Kirk and Spock then reveal who they are and why they are here. They also learn that a fleet of space vehicles is preparing to depart from Ekos to carry the war of extermination to Zeon. Kirk and Spock accompany Daras and Isak (in Nazi disguise) to Führer headquarters to try and reach Gill; Dr. McCoy joins them in Nazi uniform. Once inside, they listen to a speech by Gill, followed by another from his deputy, Melakon, pledging the destruction of Zeon. The three are able to sneak into a broadcast booth and find Gill, heavily drugged. Partly revived by McCoy, they learn the truth; Gill took matters into his own hand on Ekos, which was in a state of anarchy. He organized the planet using the efficiency of the Nazi system, but tried to prevent it from sliding into sadism. Melakon, however, began a takeover and began drugging Gill; Melakon has been the real power on Ekos for years. Isak, meanwhile, learns that Eneg is a member of the underground resistance. With time running out before the Ekosian fleet reaches Zeon, Kirk revives Gill to a state of coherency; Gill immediately broadcasts a message halting the invasion, and declaring Melakon a traitor. Melakon shoots Gill to silence him but is, in turn, killed by Isak. As Gill dies, he tells Kirk the Prime Directive was the right way all along. Meanwhile, Eneg takes control of the government, declaring "there's been enough killing. Now we'll start to live the way the Führer meant us to live." He then goes on the airwaves with Daras to offer a new way of life for both Ekosians and Zeons. Memorable Quotes "Unbelievable... do you recognize those uniforms?" "Mid twentieth century Earth. The nation state called Nazi Germany." : - Kirk and Spock "We may make a human of you yet." "I hope not!" : - Kirk and Spock "Lieutenant? Better see a doctor, you don't look well... your color!" "Yes, I shall tend to it Major." "Lieutenant! Your helmet... remove it!" "We have urgent business with the Fuhrer!" "Lieutenant! Remove your helmet!" : - Kirk and Spock discovered by an SS-Major "Why do the Nazis hate Zeons?" "Why? Because without us to hate, there'd be nothing to hold them together. So the party has built us into a threat, a disease to be wiped out." "Is'' Zeon a threat to them?" "''Our warlike period ended dozens of generations ago." : - Spock, Isak, and Kirk "She would have... been my wife..." "She lived for five hours... while they walked past her – and spat on her. Our own people were unable to help her. Now you ask me to... help strangers?" "If we adopt the ways of the Nazis... we're as bad as the Nazis." : - Davod and Isak "John Gill was sent by the Federation as a cultural observer." "You mean that the Führer... is an ''alien? For so long I grew to love him... then, later, to hate everything he stands for... but, now, to learn that he was an alien sent to destroy us..." "''That was ''never his mission. He was sent only to observe this planet. Obviously, something went wrong; that's why we're here." : - '''Kirk' and Daras "Planet... fragmented... divided... took lesson from Earth history." "But why Nazi Germany? You studied history; you ''knew what the Nazis were!'' "Most efficient state... Earth ever knew." "Quite true, captain. A tiny country – beaten, bankrupt, defeated – rose in just a few short years to stand one step away from global domination." "It was brutal, perverted! It had to be destroyed at a terrible cost! Why ''that example?" "''Perhaps Gill felt that such a state, run benignly, might achieve its efficiency without sadism." : - John Gill, Kirk, and Spock "See to the Führer at once; he's ill." (grabs the guard) "And turn off that camera." : - Melakon, upon hearing the revived Gill Background Information * Because of its subject matter (specifically the use of Nazi uniforms and symbols in a manner banned by the German Constitution), this episode was withheld from broadcast by the German station that aired TOS, as large segments of the episode were technically illegal. Austrian state-owned TV, on the other hand, did broadcast it, although untranslated with German subtitles (translation of the other episodes was done in Germany and bought by Austrian TV stations). Southernmost Germany in range of Austrian TV broadcast thus could watch the episode. In Germany a translated version was aired in , but only late at night on pay-TV (as well as a home video release). * Military enthusiasts have frequently pointed out that there are numerous costuming mistakes in this episode, with Nazi military characters wearing uniforms that do not correspond with their ranks in dialogue. * Eneg's name is an inside joke -- it is "Gene" backwards. The name "Zeon" is a take on "Zion", while "Abrom" corresponds to "Abraham", "Davod" to "David", "Isak" to "Isaac" and "Daras" reversed is almost "Sara." * The headquarters of the Nazi Party in this episode are the redecorated offices of Paramount Pictures during the 60s, including the building where Lucille Ball ran Desilu. * When the SS Major is questioning Kirk and Spock, right before they enter the Headquarters building, you can see an air conditioner on one of the windows behind the Major. * V-2 rocket footage from World War II Germany is used in the newscast showing Ekosian missiles. * No stardate is logged in the episode. Bjo Trimble gave it a stardate of 2534.0 in her ''Star Trek'' Concordance, apparently using an earlier script version. This episode was filmed in early . * This is the second mention of Nazi Germany in Star Trek. The first time the Nazis are mentioned was in the TOS episode . The theme is reprised in later shows, first on , where Hirogen take over ''Voyager'' and use the holodeck to recreate Nazi Germany and then in , and , when agents from the Temporal Cold War sent Captain Archer and the ''Enterprise'' NX back to World War II. * In a change from the stock explosions used throughout the second season, an animated nuclear blast was created for this episode. * The attacking V-2 rocket on the viewscreen of Enterprise is reused footage of the Orion ship from "Journey to Babel". * The underground area is the same set as was used for "Devil in the Dark". * In one of the (stock) news footage scenes a car with Adolf Hitler accompanied by soldiers is used to represent John Gill as the Führer on planet Ekos. * Star Trek 12 contains a novelization of this story by James Blish and J.A. Lawrence. Production Timeline * Story outline by Paul Schneider, . * Teleplay by Paul Schneider, . * Story outline by John Meredyth Lucas, . * Story outline . * Story outline . * Story outline . * Story outline . Remastered Information Image:Ekos.jpg|The Enterprise orbits a remastered Ekos The remastered version of "Patterns of Force" aired in many North American markets during the weekend of . While the episode required very few new effects, the planet Ekos was given a CGI-makeover, now a more Earth-like planet, with new orbital shots of the Enterprise. Links and References Starring * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy Guest Stars * Richard Evans as Isak * Valora Norland as Daras Special Appearance By * Skip Homeier as Melakon * David Brian as John Gill Co-Stars * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Patrick Horgan as Chairman Eneg * William Wintersole as Abrom * Gilbert Green as an S.S. Major * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Ralph Maurer as an SS Lieutenant * Ed McCready as an SS Trooper * Peter Canon as a Gestapo lieutenant * Paul Baxley as First Trooper * Chuck Courtney as Davod * Bart La Rue as a Newscaster Uncredited Co-Stars * Sean Morgan as Second Trooper * William Blackburn as a Trooper and Hadley * Eddie Paskey as a Trooper * Frank da Vinci as a Soldier at a party References Alexander the Great; Bonaparte, Napoléon; Caesar, Julius; cancer; Chancellery Detention Center; cultural contamination; cultural observer; Deputy Fuhrer; drugs; Ekos; Ekosian; excellency; Final Solution; Führer; gambling; Gestapo; Gestapo Command Headquarters; Hitler, Adolf; Human history; hypnosis; Iron Cross; Kuan, Lee; MP40; medi-comp; National Socialist Party (Nazi, Nazi Party); pig; Prime Directive; projectile weapon; psychosis; Ramses; rubindium; Secretary; SS; subcutaneous transponder; swastika; transponder; Uletta; Vulcan mind probe; Zeon; Zeon (planet) External Links * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} Category:TOS episodes de:Schablonen der Gewalt es:Patterns of Force fr:Patterns of Force nl:Patterns of Force